paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began. Chapter 3.
"Name?" "Oliver Derek Morgan, sir." "Convicted for commiting..." "Excuse me, sir. Can I ask you out for a couple of words, hehe?.." The prosecutor shrugged his shoulders and looked at the other jury members. One of them nodded, and the prosecutor went out with Morgan. "What would you like to say, Mr Morgan?" asked he. "You know, sir... You don't get paid to well, right?" "What does it have to do with..." "Take it, take it,"said Morgan with a little giggle, putting some hundred-dollar bills in the prosecutor's hand,"all of it. Just don't arrest me for that stupid car crash. You know my wife, Judith, and my son, Jacob, and my daughters Mona and Cana... And the boy can live with Ms Blackthorn, right? And..." "Enough, Mr Morgan. You can go now. Don't worry, after this, no one'll dare to arrest you..." (Several days after) "They...died?" asked Katie for the hundreth time, her eyes full of tears. "Yes," asswered Doris,"just don't cry." "But they were so-o-o-o ni-i-ce, it-it couldn't have ha-a-a-a..." "Stop crying!"yelled Doris."I knew it from the very moment Xavier asked me to predict his son's future... Okay, Katie, stop! Ah, I know..." Katie stopped crying for a moment and looked at her mother, who was holding - a small grey kitten. "For me, mama?" asked Katie, not believing her eyes. "Yes, Katharine," said Doris softly," her name is Cali, and.." "YAY! Thank you mommy!" shouted Katie, hugging the kitten. But then she became sad: "But what about Zick, mommy? He doesn't have a kitty, does he?" "He wants everyone to call him by his last name after his parents' death. He's living with Lynda Blackthorn now, so you can go visit him. And in a few years, he'll have something much better than a kitten..." Breakfast, morning exersise, nursery school, basketball training, supper, an hour of TV, bedtime. The same routine every day. Ryder was bored to death with it, but who will listen a six year-old boy? "Zickie-wickie! Mama has a suprise for you, my sweet little boy!" "I'm Ryder, Miss Blackthorn," mumbled Ryder, getting out of his bed, dressing up and coming downstairs, feeling very sleepy. He was wondering what ''has Lynda Blackthorn prepared. Ryder has already had enough of her teddy bears, Hot Wheels cars, and boxes of sweets. But then, he had an idea what to do with all this rubbish... "Listen, my darling," sang Lynda, kissing Ryder in the cheek and making him cringe. "You'll go to school in Semptember!" Ryder did his best to smile. "You'll have the best students in your class, yes, you will... Matthew Dumbledton'll be there, and Danny Rogers, and Otto Schwarz, and Cana Morgan... And mama'll buy you a nice backpack, won't she? "''A dog-''pack''," remembered Ryder. "You breakfast is on the table, sonny!" And you're not my mother, Miss Blackthorn. After finishing his breakfast, Ryder ran upstairs and opened an enourmous toy cupboard. After five minutes, he had found what he was looking for.. His father's tools. In an hour, Lynda came up the stairs, calling her precious sonny ''to come at once. When she entered Ryder's room, she saw one of his teddy bears...with a cut back. Lynda almost fainted with shock, but as she looked a little closer, she saw that the teddy had ''batteries ''inserted. Of course, no electronic toys were bought for Ryder since the death of a certain mechanic-engineer-inventor, so... "Ah, great,"said Ryder, ignoring his very suprised guardian."And this goes here, and...ready!" Lynda watched, flinching back in shock, as Ryder pressed on the bear's nose,and - "YIKES!" yelled Lynda, fainting with shock as the teddy got up on his hind legs and said in a deep muffled voice: ''Hello, my love." "YES!" shouted Ryder in delight, watching his toy. But then, the bear gave out some sparks and fell down. "It's not...alive?" whispered Lynda, getting up. "No,"sighed Ryder,"just a failed robot.I'm much worse than dad in..." "You made it yourself?!" exclaimed Lynda and gave the boy a big hug. But she couldn't see that he was crying silently... In a few months, Ryder went to the Adventure Bay school. But he was late, and arrived when the first lesson began. "Wer ist er? I mean, who is he?" asked a German boy sitting near the window as Ryder ran into the class and mumbled something like "Sorry for being late". "Ah, Zick Ryder!" exclaimed the teacher, clapping her hands. "Why are you late? "I overslept." "Don't worry, I won't eat you. My name is Mrs Pines. Sit here, with Cana Morgan. And now... Ryder sat near the girl with reddish-brown hair and listened to the teacher asking the kids for some information about them. He was not sure he was going to share it... "My name is Otto Schwarz," said the German boy."My family came here a few years ago because my father, who is a scientist, wanted to study talking dogs. I like to watch "Poli Robocar" and play the guitar." "And why do you speak English so well?" asked the red-haired boy with freckles. "My mother knows it well, and she wanted me to study in Britian in the future." This was one of the most boring days for Ryder. The sums were too easy, the games too childish, the teacher too polite. When he told that to Cana, she thought a little an wd said: "Well, if you're a genius, like Lomonosow or my granddad, you can ask the headteacher to let you pass the exams for the first grade. If you do well, you go to the second, and if you don't, you stay in the first." "I get it, Cana! Thank you!" (Three years later) "And so, Zick Xavier Ryder has finished the school with excellent grades! Let's cheer for him!" Everyone cheered. Ryder, a nine year-old, was standing before Dolores Roberts, the headteacher. "No one could finish school in just three years!" cried Chivon Kim, a Korean girl two years older than Ryder."He's genius, like his father!" Ryder shed a tear. He still couldn't believe that his parents had gone forever. "What would you like to do after school, Ryder?" He'll found a dog rescue team. Hope I won't be in it." "I know what," answered he. "But why, my darling?" asked Lynda. "I want to help people. And you can't help anyone just sitting here. I will visit you, Miss Blackthorn. But I'm going to live on my own now." "Just like your father," sighed Lynda. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:First Gen Story Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon